1. Field of the Invention.
The invention relates to a spool for a fishing reel to receive fishing line.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Heretofore spools for fishing reels have usually been stamped or die casted from metal. The disadvantage of such spools for fishing is the tendency to corrode when exposed to the elements. The corrosion could cause not only weakening or failure of the metal but also could effect the rotation of the spool because of corrosion moving into the gears and shafts. Further, metal spools have been found to not have the fine dimensional accuracy which may be required in good reels. Finally, metal spools are heavy and when added to a fishing reel cause considerable weight which could impede casting of line from the reel and pole combination.
In addition, the metal spools of the prior art are formed of two pieces which are butted together and under lateral string pressure separate and cause a binding of the spool in the reel or a "blow out" of the spool.
Finally, the spools made of metal either in a single or double piece have to be drilled for mounting a shaft. As the bore would be smooth there was no true interfit of the bore and shaft and it would be easy for the spool to spread or "blow out" under pressure.
In addition, if the prior art spools were made of aluminum to compensate for the weight disadvantage, aluminum is usually soft and can deform or spread much easier than steel and the spool could again cause binding and malfunction.